A Warm Welcome
by remuslives23
Summary: Remus seeks refuge with Charlie and gets a warmer welcome than he expected. Slash. See the warnings.


_Hiya! This was written for autumn_veela for the drabble meme at LJ. I hope you enjoy it!_

_**Warning:** Shagging. Yummy!_

_**Disclaimer**: Nothing you read is mine._

* * *

**A Warm Welcome  
**

'So you didn't have any luck with the werewolf pack?' Charlie Weasley asked as he poured a generous glass of brandy for a half-frozen Remus Lupin.

Remus shook his head, hand trembling a little despite the warmth of the fire as he accepted the glass and raised it to his chapped lips.

Charlie frowned, wondering for the second time in the hour since the werewolf had stumbled into the Dragon Colony camp exactly what Dumbledore hoped to achieve by sending Remus on these missions. Charlie knew little about werewolves, but he knew enough to know that the local Romanian packs wouldn't take kindly to a werewolf, who had obviously tried to live amongst wizards, turning up at their camp to try and draw them into a wizarding war.

His brown eyes flicked over what he could see of Remus' too-thin body as he slumped in the chair. The way the man was holding himself indicated he was trying to conceal an injury and Charlie put the brandy decanter on the table.

'Show me what needs healing,' he said, grabbing his wand and kneeling down in front of the other man.

Remus opened his mouth to argue, but Charlie held up his wand threateningly. 'I'll strip you and find the wounds myself,' he warned and the older man sighed.

'Molly would be proud,' he muttered, pulling his shirt over his head then hissing as the fabric tugged at a long, still-weeping cut on his shoulder.

Charlie frowned at the bruises sprinkled liberally over Remus' chest, but turned his attention to the cuts and scratches. 'You didn't get a particularly warm welcome,' he mumbled and Remus snorted.

'No,' he agreed. 'I much prefer your version of brandy and a hot fire.'

Charlie smiled and pointed his wand at a wound on the other man's stomach. He ensured each cut was clean before he healed it, watching the skin knit together and smooth out. He stroked a finger over the repaired skin out of habit, soothing the tender flesh as he did for his injured dragons, and felt Remus' muscles tighten in surprise.

'Alright?' Charlie asked softly, glancing up.

Remus had a faint line between his brows as he stared appraisingly at Charlie, but he nodded. A frisson of desire curled in Charlie's stomach when he saw the flicker of interest in those blue eyes and as he bent his head back to his task, there was a distinct crackle of electricity in the air.

The wound on Remus' shoulder was the largest and the last to be healed, Charlie skimming his hand along Remus' collarbone to take the sting out of the healing spell. He couldn't help but notice how soft Remus' fire-warmed skin was and he had a sudden urge to taste the curved line of the other man's neck.

Clearing his throat, he looked up at Remus. 'Is that...?' he began, but his sentence tapered off as his eyes met Remus' dilated orbs.

Desire stirred in the dark depths and Charlie felt a thrill of lust. Despite the palpable sexual energy, Charlie had never intended to take this any further, but it had been _so_ long, and he'd always fancied men who were a little bit dangerous...

Charlie licked his lips then slowly slid his hand over Remus' bare chest, brushing a nipple and holding back a grin when the other man drew in a sharp breath. His hand stopped when it reached the waistband of Remus' trousers, the tips of his fingers brushing questioningly over the growing bulge at the front of the pants.

'Charlie,' Remus murmured, a warning in his voice. 'You have no idea what you're doing. It's too damn close to the full moon to tease me.'

Charlie's abdomen clenched in desire as that low, deep tone washed over him and his fingers skimmed the length of the other man's erection before they set to work on his fly.

'I'm no tease,' he said, his voice hoarse as he tugged on Remus' trousers, pulling them down far enough to allow the werewolf's hard cock to spring free. 'And I know _exactly_ what I'm doing.'

And to prove it, he dipped his head and sucked the other man's cock into his mouth.

Remus made an odd cough-laugh sound and his hips jerked up, thrusting the tip of his cock into the soft membrane at the back of Charlie's throat. The younger man pulled back a little, sucking deeply as he did, then he flicked his tongue over the leaking slit at the tip of the cock. Remus moaned and carded his fingers through the auburn locks, tightening his grip when Charlie's tongue teased the sensitive cock head.

'Fuck,' Remus whispered, his head falling back. 'You _do_ know what you're doing.'

Charlie chuckled around his mouthful of flesh then made a noise of objection when Remus pulled him off his cock. He frowned up at the other man who smirked down at him.

'But you don't have a clue what you are getting into.'

Charlie opened his mouth to disagree, but Remus' mouth was suddenly on his, hungry and demanding and brooking no arguments. He was pulled up into Remus' lap, the other man's hand working frantically at his pants as his tongue plundered Charlie's mouth. Charlie eagerly assisted, immeasurably turned on by the usually in-control Remus' loss of restraint. He kicked off his jeans then yanked his shirt over his head as Remus' hand closed around his thick shaft.

'Fucking Merlin!' Charlie yelped as a roughened thumb rubbed over the crown of his cock, smearing the copious pre-come all over the smooth skin. He was almost embarrassed by how hard he was already, by how badly his cock was dripping, but then Remus was sucking on his thumb, tasting him, and all conscious and coherent thought fled.

'Want you to ride me,' Remus muttered, leaning forward to take a pink nipple between his teeth.

'Fuck, I want that too,' Charlie gasped, reaching for his wand, faltering a little as Remus' teeth worried the hard nub. 'Oh, fuck me.'

'_Yessss_,' Remus hissed, fingers trailing down Charlie's back before tracing the crease of his arse.

Charlie cast a lubrication spell on himself then again on Remus' cock before tossing the wand aside. 'No prep,' he growled as Remus' finger circled the pucker between his buttocks. 'I want you in me _now_.'

Remus' hand tightened on his hip and his lust-clouded eyes rolled back in his head. 'Fuck yourself on me,' he ordered breathlessly.

Charlie grinned, reaching back to position Remus' cock before he impaled himself on the thick shaft. It burned so deliciously that it took Charlie's breath away and, for a moment, he stilled, overwhelmed by the sensation of being filled so completely. Remus gave him his moment then thrust up, driving himself deeper into Charlie's arse and making the other man swear as his eyes crossed.

They set a bruising pace: Charlie sliding himself up and down Remus' slicked cock hard and fast, Remus helping him along with a hand on each hip. As they got close, Remus began slamming into him, sweat pouring down his chest as he rose off the armchair with each flex of his hips.

'Oh, fuck, oh fuck,' Charlie moaned, his hand fisting his cock feverishly. 'Gonna come...Remus, _fuck_...'

'Come on me,' Remus demanded, his voice harsh. 'Come all over me, Charlie.'

With a loud cry, Charlie did just that, coating Remus' chest with white ribbons of come. He could feel his arse clenching around Remus' dick and then, with one last punishing thrust, Remus shouted out his own completion, rocking into Charlie slow and deep as he rode out his orgasm.

Charlie pitched forward onto Remus' sticky chest, both men shuddering as they attempted to regain some control over their racing hearts and heaving lungs. After several minutes, Remus laughed deep in his chest.

Charlie raised his head, squinting down at the other man. 'What?' he asked, wondering if he should be offended by Remus' amusement.

'I just...didn't expect _that_,' Remus said with a broad smile. 'I came here to rest up before I Portkeyed back to England...'

Charlie grinned. 'I don't expect you'll be getting too much rest tonight, Remus,' he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

'No,' Remus said, leaning in to nip at the redhead's neck. 'No, I don't imagine I will.'

Charlie groaned as Remus' teeth pulled at the skin on his neck then grunted as a broad tongue then soothed the mistreated flesh. Remus pushed his still-turgid cock deeper into Charlie's arse and the younger man panted as his own cock twitched.

Gods,' he moaned as Remus' hand cupped his balls and rolled each one between deft fingers. 'You were right. I had no clue what I was getting into with you.'

He leaned in, brushing his lips over Remus'. 'But I'm sure as hell looking forward to finding out.'

Fin.

* * *

Reviews much appreciated... :)


End file.
